


Getting Changed

by MythicalViolet



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, Office Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-17
Updated: 2016-10-17
Packaged: 2018-08-23 02:16:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8309893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MythicalViolet/pseuds/MythicalViolet
Summary: Link decides to take care of one last thing before he and Rhett go home for the evening.





	

Rhett followed Link into the dressing room, shutting the door behind him. It had been a long day of taping and he was ready to go home. He was surprised that Link still had an abundant amount of energy despite the fact that they’d been working since early that morning. 

“Link, what’s with you tonight?” Rhett chuckled. “You’re practically bouncing off the walls, while I’m ready to fall asleep on my feet.”

Link shrugged. “Nothing in particular. Guess it’s one of those days where I have excess energy.” Link pulled his phone out of his pocket before searching for the clothes he wore to the office that morning.

Rhett leaned against the counter, taking a moment to turn and check his reflection in the mirror. His eyes felt tired and his hair was a little messy. He was looking forward to going home, eating dinner, and dozing off on the couch with Link.

“Rhett? You there?”

Rhett returned to the moment and saw Link standing a few feet away from him, shirtless.

“Yeah, I’m just…really tired.” Rhett fiddled with the buttons on his shirt.

“I told you you should’ve taken a nap between tapings.” Link gently admonished him. “I even offered to rub your back for a bit.”

“Yeah, I know…this just means I’ll sleep well tonight. Soon as we get home I’m going to lay down.” Rhett continued to unbutton his shirt, but stopped when he noticed a hint of disappointment in Link’s face.

“What’s wrong?”

Link kicked his shoes off. “I was kind of hoping we could spend some time together tonight. Have a little fun before bed.”

“Oh.” Rhett felt bad. “I’m sorry Link, you know I would if I wasn’t…” Rhett yawned. “So tired.”

“Don’t worry about it man. If anyone deserves a lot of rest tonight, it’s you.” Link changed his pants, and was about to zip them up and grab a shirt when he got an idea. He looked over and saw Rhett still leaning against the counter.

“Hey.” Link said, walking over to him.

“What?”

“What if we…” Link pressed himself against Rhett’s chest and put his lips next to his ear. “Did something here really quick?” Link whispered as he took his hand and rubbed it against Rhett’s crotch. “I’ll spend a few minutes taking care of you, and then we can go home and you can go straight to bed.”

Rhett licked his lips. Even though he was tired, the idea of a dressing room quickie was tempting. It had been a while since he and Link fooled around at work, and the dressing room gave them the perfect amount of privacy. He decided to go for it. How could he resist when Link was being so sweet and seductive? The fact that he was shirtless didn’t hurt either.

Rhett reached over and removed Link’s glasses, carefully setting them on the counter. “So what are you gonna do for me?”

Link smiled. “Oh, I was thinking something like this.” Link began kissing Rhett softly while running his hands up and down his chest. He undid the rest of the buttons on his shirt but didn’t remove it. Link loved that the two of them were partially dressed; the small teasing glimpses of Rhett’s skin made the moment even hotter.

Link moved on from Rhett’s lips and down to his neck. He took his time,nipping at Rhett’s skin with his kitten teeth then licking the red spots afterwards. Rhett felt himself become aroused and began to grind against Link’s hips.

Link continued down Rhett’s body, gently leaning him back against the counter so he could get better access to his chest. He placed a hand on the small of Rhett’s back as he used his lips to draw a line straight down Rhett’s sternum, through his belly button, and finally at the top of his pants.

Rhett readjusted himself, standing up a bit straighter and and spreading his legs a little. Link knelt down and placed his pointer finger inside the waistband of Rhett’s boxers, slowly sliding it back and forth between the band and his skin.

Rhett laughed. Link was teasing him mercilessly, loving every minute of it.

“Why do I let you do this to me?” He muttered.

Link smirked. “‘Cause you like it.”

Rhett nodded. “Can’t argue with that.”

“Now shut up while I suck your dick.” Link playfully teased as he undid Rhett’s pants and pulled them down along with his boxers

Rhett raised his eyebrows and wiggled his hips a little. He found Link’s carefree attitude about the situation amusing, but it wasn’t long before his giggles turned to moans. Link immediately took charge of the situation, spending a great deal of time rubbing and stroking Rhett’s dick before finally taking him inside his mouth.

Rhett’s hips twitched and he tightened his grip on the counter. Even though he knew the rest of the building was empty, he suppressed his grunts and groans as much as he could. His knees almost buckled when Link pressed the tip of his tongue against the tip of his dick and twisted it against the entrance. After doing that for a few minutes, Link took Rhett out of his mouth. He looked up and saw sweat running down Rhett’s chest and the strained look on his face.

“Relax, Rhett.” Link laughed. He licked the precum off of Rhett’s dick before it dripped to the floor. “We’re having fun, remember?”

“Sorry.” Rhett blushed. Link stroked him a little bit before taking him in his mouth again, gripping Rhett’s dick with one hand as he coated it with the full width and length of his tongue. Rhett took several deep breaths and smiled. Whatever exhaustion he had felt earlier was gone and had been replaced with the fulfillment of a need he didn’t even know he had until Link sought him out. He leaned his head back and forth, softly sighing and muttering until he finally came.

Link made quick work of swallowing Rhett’s come, pulling up his pants, and cleaning himself up. He got dressed, and as he slipped his feet into a pair of flip flops he looked over and noticed Rhett was still in the same position he left him in, head down and smiling.

“Rhett? You okay?” Link walked towards him, and as soon as he was in arm’s length, Rhett pulled him close, giving his ass a tight squeeze.

“Let me return the favor. _Please_.” Rhett begged. “I mean, it’s only fair…” Rhett closed off his request with a deep kiss.

Link pulled away from Rhett a little bit so he could button up his shirt. “Wait until we get home. We’ll be more comfy there.” Link finished straightening out Rhett’s clothes, picked up his phone, and headed towards the door.

“Wait.” he said before turning the knob. “You never did change your clothes, did you?”

“Nope.” Rhett smiled, grabbing the pile of clothes he was supposed to change into earlier. “It’s okay, it’s not like I’ll need to keep this on for much longer anyway.” Rhett gave Link a gentle nudge towards the door. “Let’s go.”


End file.
